dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution is the second and completely stand-alone expansion to Dawn of War II. It was developed by Relic Entertainment and released by THQ on March 1, 2011 in North America and March 4, 2011 in Europe, a year after Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising. There was a Dawn of War II: Retribution multiplayer beta shortly before release (Jan 31 to Feb 24). The beta was invite only for a day, then open to official community members from Feb 1 and to Steam owners of previous Dawn of War games from Feb 7. New features Dawn of War II: Retribution is a completely stand-alone title, requiring neither Dawn of War II nor Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising to access all content (unlike the first Dawn of War series, where you needed the original game and all expansions to access everything). The player can import some stats from the original game and/or the first expansion via Steam Cloud; specifically, their multiplayer army Rank levels and The Last Stand hero levels. Campaign mode Dawn of War II: Retribution is the first Dawn of War title that comes with multiple campaigns, offering one for each of the now six factions, the new one being the Imperial Guard. * Ork Campaign * Eldar Campaign * Tyranid Campaign * Space Marine Campaign * Chaos Campaign * Imperial Guard Campaign The campaigns are a little bit different from the previous titles, allowing the player to use powerful hero units on missions like before, but also allowing Honor Guard units (more powerful versions of stock squads and vehicles) in their place, and allowing the player to purchase/produce new units during missions. For this purpose, , and resources familiar from multiplayer can be collected during missions. The campaign length is 16 missions per faction; the corresponding missions are sometimes practically identical across different campaigns, however. The heroes level up as before, but the maximum level cap is now 10. The player can pick a new trait each level, however, instead of distributing skill points that only increase a stat. Multiplayer * GFWL was replaced by Steam for multiplayer matchmaking * The TrueSkill ranking system was replaced by a modified Elo rating system → http://community.dawnofwar2.com/blog-post/new-retribution-matchmaking-and-more * Custom games (against human opponents) grant Rank points (renamed to Army XP) * New loading screen with map preview and estimated favored team * Chat lobbies * New public games list and after-match stats screen * Custom badge support (DDS or PNG images) * Built-in grid keys * Dawn of War style auto-reinforce by right-clicking * New Army Painter with more viewable units * New indicators for health, energy and cover * Chaos Noise Marines T1 unit * Eldar Autarch T2 call-in unit * Tyranid Swarmlord T3 super-unit * Ork Battlewagon T3 super-unit * Space Marine Land Raider Redeemer T3 super-unit * Cosmetics: Warlock hero always has antlers, Force Commander has Apollo Diomedes's appearance * One new multiplayer map for each game size, and a Team Battle (3 vs. 3) version of the "White Walls of Calderis" Team FFA map The Last Stand * New The Last Stand hero: Lord General * New, more challenging, The Last Stand map Imperial Guard The multiplayer unit lineup is as follows: * Heroes: Inquisitor (offense), Commissar Lord (support) and Lord General (defense) * Tier 1: Guardsman Infantry Squad, Sentinel, Heavy Weapon Squad and Catachan Devils * Tier 2: Storm Trooper Squad, Chimera, Manticore, Ogryn Squad and Bane Wolf * Tier 3: Leman Russ and Baneblade The Imperial Guard faction is generally designed towards defensive play, although they have good offensive potential as well (possessing the only T1 vehicle and the strongest T3 tanks in the game). Some of their special features are: * Guardsmen can build multilaser turrets (no suppression) and deployable cover * All heroes can call-in bunker structures, which may receive upgrades such as medical station or repair station * Two different turret types (one constructed by Guardsmen and one called in by the Lord General) * Both mobile and off-map artillery strikes * A unique Leman Russ tank call-in (by Valkyrie drop) The four heroes in the Imperial Guard campaign are: * Lord General Castor * Inquisitor Adrastia * Commissar Lord Bernn * Sergeant Merrick Plot Retribution kicks off 10 years after the events of Chaos Rising. Gabriel Angelos and the Blood Ravens have been branded renegades by their Chapter Master, Azariah Kyras, and have been forced into hiding. The Imperium has deemed the corruption of Sub-Sector Aurelia to be too extreme, and has sent the Ordo Malleus to deliver the ultimate sanction: Exterminatus. Editions and pre-order bonuses Retribution is available in three different editions. Only the standard version is available digitally. * Standard Edition: Just the game. * Collectors Edition: The game, a poster, five art cards and a code to unlock all pre-order bonus content. * The Complete Collection: Dawn of War II, Chaos Rising and the Collectors Edition version of Retribution. Additionally, there are six pre-order Race Packs available. Players placing a pre-order may choose one, and it has been stated by Relic that the others will be available as paid DLC later. Each Race Pack includes a piece of alternative cover art for the game and four exclusive campaign items. * Chaos Space Marines Race Pack * Eldar Race Pack * Imperial Guard Race Pack * Orks Race Pack * Space Marines Race Pack * Tyranids Race Pack Reception This game gets a "generally favorable reviews" on Metacritic and receives an 80/100 score.Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II-Retribution - Metacritic Meanwhile whatoplay.com gives an aggregate score of 8.34 based on 18 critics and 4,755 gamers.Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution on whatoplay.com, Retrieved on Feb 4, 2020 Gallery Retribution.jpg|Standard cover art Retribution collectors.jpg|Collectors Edition cover art Retri cover csm.jpg|Chaos cover art Retri cover eld.jpg|Eldar cover art Retri cover ig.jpg|Imperial Guard cover art Retri cover ork.jpg|Orks cover art Retri cover sm.jpg|Space Marines cover art Retri cover tyr.jpg|Tyranids cover art Retri tyr swarmlord 01.jpg|The new Swarmlord unit Retri eldar autarch1.jpg|The new Autarch unit Retri sm vehicles.jpg|The new Land Raider unit Retri ig troopers.jpg|Guardsmen Retri ig sentinels.jpg|Sentinels Retri ig baneblade.jpg|Baneblade Retri sm gameplay.jpg|Space Marines gameplay Videos Trailers and previews * Gamescom 2010 Trailer * Eldar Revealed * Tyranid Trailer * GameStar preview video * IGN preview video * "Human Nature" video – GameTrailers * Multiplayer preview video – GameTrailers * "Collapsing World" (single-player preview) – GameTrailers * Cinematic trailer Livecast channels For livecast channels showing Dawn of War II: Retribution matches, see Dawn of War II live streaming. References Category:Games